A new differential, laminar flow potential sensing, high speed, 300,000 cells per minute, Coulter type transducer, the AMAC II, which will permit simultaneous electronic cell volume and optical measurements has been constructed and tested and interfaced with a minicomputer. This transducer is the first stage of a proposed Automated Multiparameter Analyzer for Cells, the AMAC. The pulse generated by the cell traversing the Coulter orifice besides providing the first parameter of the proposed system also serves to flash an argon ion laser, the light sources for fluorescence and light scattering measurements on the cell. The utilization of a square orifice or a new effectively windowless flow chamber will permit combined electronic cell volume and optical measurements. All of these measurements will be rapidly, less than 10 microseconds, inputed into the computer and subsequently batch processed. The first studies of the light scattering will be by photography with a pulsed laser serving as the light source. The AMAC will be programmed with purified cells which have previously been separated with the BSA gradient and unity gravity sedimentation and microscopically analyzed from fixed stained dispersions produced with the Centrifugal Cytology bucket. After the AMAC is programmed, parallel pairs of samples will be analyzed by the Cytology Staff of the PCRI and the AMAC. The Centrifugal Cytology rotor has been utilized to prepare fixed Papanicolaou stained dispersions of PAPettes and Ayre scrapes for cancer screening. It is now being utilized for preliminary studies on how to disperse the cells.